An important component of software development is documentation and dissemination. We have set up a Web server and created an initial set of documentation and links at http//mmtsb.scripps.edu. This has links to the main core research of the resource, and to existing modeling packages and information about low-resolution modeling. During the next year, we plan to add several features as the work of the resource develops. These include libraries of low-resolution force field models, a database of (folded and unfolded) protein structures at both low and all-atom levels of modeling, and annotated bibliographies and pointers to efforts in the area of multi-scale modeling modeling.